


The Reeling

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Western, Dark Character, F/M, M/M, plis yg bukan fujo jangan baca ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Aku bahagia hidup bersama keluargaku.  Saudaraku,  Hatano,  meski sering bertingkah menyebalkan, keberadaan dia paling berarti bagiku. Oh, gadis tetangga sebelah rumahku juga sangat baik,  dia gadis cantik dan murah hati,  [full name].Aku baik-baik saja, D-Street adalah lingkungan menyenangkan.  Aku harap semua tetap seperti ini.Jitsui / Readers / Hatano | Alternate Universe | Western!'90 era | DLDRTerinspirasi dari Passion Pit - The Reeling





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini kucrossposted dari Wattpad-ku lagi, yang kuikutsertakan ke #VessaDarkRomanceChallenge.
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> The Reeling [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> The Reeling [song] (c) Passion Pit
> 
> Selamat Membaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_telepon bunyi, membelah sunyi_

 

_diangkat hening, disapa tak bunyi_

 

_hitam_

 

_hitam_

 

_hitam_

 

_sunyi_

 

_tengok kiri, tiang dibakar terbalik_

 

_terbalik_

 

_balik_

 

_balik_

 

_balik_

 

_ombang-ambing inkonsistensi_

 

_gali kubur, menari melodi mati_

 

_ti_

 

_ti_

 

_ti_

 

_ti_

 

**.**

 

**_the reeling._ **

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Massachusetts, Salem._

 

"Hei, Jitsui, menurutmu apakah ini ide yang bagus? Nenek melupakan wadah kue di meja makan!"

Kesibukanku membaca buku, terganggu oleh interupsi dari suara di sebelahku. Saudara laki-lakiku, dia berumur tak jauh dariku, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku, tapi itu sama sekali tidak penting untukku. Morishima Hatano, dia bermaksud mencuri kue Nenek lagi ketika penyakit pelupa Nenek kambuh.

"Kapan doa pertaubatan dan pukulan rotan ke bokongmu itu bisa membuatmu bertaubat? Kue itu untuk hadiah kalau kita berhasil menghapal ayat per ayat kitab agama kita." Aku menutup bukuku, melihat wadah kue kering dari mentega dan kismis di meja makan. Hanya ada aku dan Hatano di ruang makan, aku membaca buku mengenai kerajinan tangan menggunakan kertas di sofa kecil dekat meja makan, sementara Hatano sibuk berputar-putar mengelilingi meja makan dengan mata tertuju kepada wadah kue di meja.

Memang sebuah tradisi lama, sekaligus untuk mendidik anak mereka menjadi pribadi selalu mengingat Tuhan. Ayah, Ibu, dan Nenek adalah guru kami. Kami sering menyetor ayat per ayat kitab tiap hari kepada salah satu dari mereka, kemudian mereka akan menghadiahi tiga keping kue kering sebagai hadiah jika hapalan kami lancar, empat keping kalau kami hapal dua ayat. Tapi jika kami tidak hapal, kami tidak mendapatkan kue.

Aku termasuk anak laki-laki teladan di keluarga ini, hapalanku selalu lancar, kecuali Hatano. Ya, Hatano, buku hapalannya banyak berlubang sana-sini, ada catatan merah juga di pojok halaman buku ketika Hatano berlaku nakal. Bokong Hatano sering sekali ditampar rotan, jika aku satu kali kena, maka dia bisa lima kali kena. Nakal sekali, bukan, saudaraku ini?

"Tak ada yang mempan untukku, lagipula anak seperti kita punya hak mendapat kue secara gratis, tidak perlu sampai membayar dengan setoran ayat. Tambah lagi, ini adalah dapur rumahmu sendiri," sahut Hatano panjang lebar. Jika sudah merasa kesal, maka jawabannya bisa panjang dan terkesan pedas.

Aku terbiasa dengan sifat Hatano, kami memang saudara yang unik, sifat kami jelas saling memunggungi. Aku tenang, dia ribut. Aku diam, dia berisik. Aku nyaman di dalam rumah, dia nyaman di luar rumah. Sampai suatu hari dia pernah menyeret kasur untuk tidur bersama dengan anjing keluarga kami di halaman, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ibuku. Bokong Hatano pun kena tampar lagi.

"Tapi itu bukankah cara didikan orang tua kita agar kita harus berusaha dulu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita mau?" Aku melihat Hatano sudah berdiri gelisah, memandang ke luar ruang makan, waswas jika ada yang datang. Sesekali Hatano melirik ke wadah kue, tampak ingin mengambil beberapa.

"Oh, ayolah, Jitsui! Hanya sekali saja, kok. Aku juga hanya mengambil tiga keping, kau juga. Belum ada yang datang ke ruang makan, kita bisa ambil diam-diam." Seperti biasa, Hatano memaksaku meski aku tidak bilang mau. Dia tampak sangat menginginkan kue tersebut, aku sedikit iba, tapi tentu aturan tidak boleh dilanggar, kan?

Atau bisa saja dilanggar di waktu-waktu tertentu? Terkadang aturan terasa membosankan.

"Mereka tidak lihat tapi Tuhan lihat," kataku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi religius?" Nada bertanya Hatano tampak meremehkan, disertai alis naik sebelah. Mata cokelat sayu Hatano memandangku menantang.

Meski aku tidak ada niatan melanggar aturan, aku sangat tidak suka diremehkan.

"Karena kau memaksa, oke?" Aku berdiri, mengangkat tanganku defensif, aku melakukan ini karena dipaksa, oke? Aku tidak berniat melanggar, Hatano yang berniat, jadi dosa ditanggung Hatano semua.

Mata Hatano berputar jenuh, "Ya, ya, ya, dosa kutanggung sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Jitsui."

Senyum kecil terpatri di bibirku, saudaraku memang peka sekali, sampai tahu apa yang kupikirkan tanpa harus aku yang bilang. Dia memang saudaraku yang terbaik.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah, aku akan berjaga di ambang pintu, melihat jikalau ada yang datang," kataku sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Aku tak perlu menunggu jawaban Hatano karena aku tahu dia pasti langsung melakukan apa yang kubilang.

Benar saja, terdengar suara _pop!_ ketika tutup stoples dibuka, kemudian suara tangan mengaduk-aduk isi stoples kaca, mencari keping kue yang besar-besar.

"Cepatlah, kau hanya mengambil kue dan menutup wadahnya saja," ucapku. Aku menengok ke sekeliling, hatiku sedikit gusar karena Hatano lama sekali memilih-milih kue. Dia sengaja apa memang ingin mencuri seluruh isi-isinya?

Di ambang pintu depan rumah, aku melihat Kakek telah pulang dari acara memancingnya, dijemput oleh Ayahku memakai mobil. Aku segera menoleh ke Hatano, berbisik keras.

"Hatano! Cepatlah, Ayah dan Kakek mengarah ke sini!"

Aku tak asal bicara, karena mereka pasti pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan ikan tangkapan, sementara dapur rangkap dengan ruang makan. Artinya mereka menuju ke sini!

"Hatano, _cepat_!" Aku menekankan nadaku di kata terakhir.

Tangan Hatano keluar dari stoples, memangkukkan berkeping-keping kue kering, lalu segera dibalut dengan tisu. Hatano menutup stoples itu kemudian berkedip padaku, saatnya kabur.

Aku tidak membuang waktu lagi, aku segera pergi lari bersama Hatano ke halaman belakang. Pintu belakang berada tak jauh dari dapur, memudahkan kami untuk kabur. Kulihat, Hatano melompati pagar kayu yang tingginya mencapai pinggang kami. Aku berlari, ikut melompati pagar. Hatano tertawa sepanjang berlari.

"Kita berhasil, Jitsui!"

Dia tampak puas sekali. Semoga saja tak ada yang menyadari isi stoples tersebut berkurang, kulihat Hatano mengambil cukup banyak tadi.

Dia berlari ke pohon dekat lahan gandum, lahan gandum masih separuh masak. Dengan mudah, Hatano memanjati pohon, menggapai dahan tebal, duduk di sana.

"Jitsui, ayo duduk di sini! Kita makan bersama!"

Ucapan Hatano membuatku berdengus, tapi aku tidak menolak. Aku juga pandai memanjat pohon, mudah saja, meskipun tinggiku dan Hatano bisa dikatakan rendah dibanding anak laki-laki seumuran kami. Anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun seperti kami rata-rata bertinggi badan 170 cm-an, sementara kami hanya 160 cm ke atas.

Dahan tebal berhasil kugapai, aku duduk di sebelah Hatano. Hatano menyodorkan empat keping kue kering, dia juga memegang empat. Aku mengernyit, dia mengambil delapan?

"Tenang saja, takkan ada yang menyadari," Hatano tampak tak peduli, "kalaupun ketahuan, hukumannya toh hanya dipukul bokongnya."

"Ya, karena kau terbiasa," aku menggigit keping kueku, "bagaimana dengan aku?"

Hatano tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Tenang saja! Rasa pukulan rotan di bagian bokong itu tidak seburuk yang kaukira."

Aku tak menjawab, hanya melirik, tapi aku tersenyum. Dia memang selalu bersifat positif, beda denganku. Kurasa itulah salah satu alasanku menyukai Hatano.

Kami bersantai di sana usai menelan semua kue, sampai hari telah sore. Aku menikmati waktuku bersama Hatano di pohon, ternyata rasanya memang berbeda, mungkin lain kali kami harus lakukan itu lagi.

Terlalu santai membuat kami tak bersiap diri. Ketika pulang dan sampai di rumah, Nenek sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa rotan.

Memang, lebih baik aku tolak saja tawaran Hatano, tak peduli Hatano memohon-mohon padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game © Yanagi Koji_ **

_A joker game fanfiction_

**THE REELING**

_written by natsume rokunami_

**.**

**Hatano/Reader/Jitsui | Dark! Romance/Western/Family | Warning: OOC, typos, EBI salah, plot hole, dst.**

_Didedikasikan untuk_ **_#VessaDarkRomanceChallenge_ **

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Massachusetts, Juni tahun 1984. Sebuah wilayah di sudut benua Amerika Serikat, Oregon. Terkenal dengan sebuah kota kecil bernama Salem--Kota Penyihir yang terkenal dengan _Salem Witch Trial._ Kadang aku berpikir kenapa mereka bisa berotak sedemikian tolol dalam menjatuhkan palu hukuman. Yeah, kurasa orang zaman dulu kebanyakan tolol. Bahkan pemuda tanggung berumur 17 tahun sepertiku bisa mengerti.

Aku tinggal di Salem itu sendiri, tapi hukuman untuk penyihir sudah tak lagi dipusingkan di sini, toh semua sudah berlalu dan jadikan saja sejarah tersebut kenangan di dinding museum. Efek ajaran religius menyebar ke seluruh kota, menumbuhkan tradisi di tiap rumah untuk mendidik pelajaran agama tiap hari kepada anak-anak atau muda-mudi yang tinggal di rumah tersebut.

Di hamparan rumput-rumput hangat (aku baru saja memangkas rumput halaman, aku puas akan hasilnya), serta tali jemuran mengibar-ngibarkan sederetan pakaian setengah kering, aku terbaring menyapa dunia dengan punggung letihku. Saudaraku tidak ada, pasti pergi membalur kapur pagar kayu tetangga. Bau pai daging tercium dari sela jendela dapur yang separuh terbuka, pasti Ibu sedang memasak. Sisanya entah sedang apa, tapi yang pasti semua sibuk sendiri.

Awan putih mengapung di udara bergerak sangat pelan diiringi arus angin bertiup menyejukkan, ini adalah pemberian Tuhan. Mungkin mata Tuhan di langit sana menonton kerja kerasku seharian dan menghadiahiku dengan angin sejuk, yang kupercayai dari buku kitab agamaku adalah Tuhan Maha Mengerti.

Aku menutup mataku. Damai. Harum dari sabun cucian dan pelembut pakaian memasuki indra penciumanku. Bau rumput dan alam pun menyertai, aku nyaris terlena jikalau tidak ada selembar daun terbang menutup wajahku, kubuang daun itu dengan sedikit ayunan kesal.

Baru saja aku kembali menutup mataku, aku seperti mencium bau yang enak. Tidak, bukan pai, bau yang lain. Bau seperti minyak yang sering dioleskan ke leher gadis-gadis muda, bau kesturi. Minyak kesturi, ada gadis di sekitarku?

Kubuka mataku, melihat ke sekeliling, kudapati seorang gadis seumuranku, 17 tahun, menatapku dari balik pagar kayu bertinggi rendah, melihatku dengan senyuman tertarik. Gadis berkepang dua sedada, baju terusan berwarna senada dengan langit hanya saja ada motif bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Manis, itu kesanku.

Dia tetanggaku, anak gadis yang sering pergi sore untuk memetik apel atau bermain lompat tali di gang jalanan, [full name].

"Hai, Jitsui, sepertinya rumput halamanmu empuk, ya," sapa [name] padaku.

Aku beranjak menegakkan punggung, membalas sapaannya, "Hai, [name]. Kaumau ikut?"

"Tidak bisa, aku pakai rok selutut."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Mataku memerhatikan sebentar ke arah jemuran, sebelum suara [name] kembali menyapaku.

"Kau baru selesai memotong rumput?"

Aku menoleh padanya, "Ya, mesin pemotongnya baru kuperbaiki bersama Hatano seminggu yang lalu, setelah rusak akibat dijadikan tunggangan oleh Kaminaga dan tercebur ke kolam renang Miyoshi." Aku menghela napas, mengingat kekaosan pesta merayakan hari pertama libur musim panas di rumah Miyoshi (tetanggaku yang satu itu memang orang berpunya), dan Kaminaga seenak jidat menggotong mesin pemotong rumputku dari halaman rumahku ke rumah Miyoshi.

Gadis beraura musim semi itu tertawa, tangannya bergerak, memintaku mendekat.

"Ayo main, temani aku jalan-jalan, Hatano mana?" tanya [name].

"Entahlah, mungkin mengapur pagar," jawabku seraya berdiri. Aku berteriak kepada Ibu yang terlihat di balik jendela dapur kalau aku hendak pergi bermain, kemudian aku berlari melompati pagar.

"Kali ini di rumah siapa?" [name] kembali berucap ketika kami mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Entahlah, kemarin dia mengapur pagar rumah Tuan Howard bersama Kaminaga, tapi Kaminaga malah kabur ke rumah Miyoshi. Hatano bercerita padaku setelah dia pulang."

Tuan Mark Howard, kakek-kakek yang tinggal di sekitar lingkungan ini, dibenci Kaminaga karena punya pengalaman jelek dengan Tuan Howard. Entah pengalaman apa. Jujur aku sendiri tidak suka dengan Tuan itu, kepalanya seperti lampu bohlam.

"Hatano aktif sekali, ya, selama liburan," komentarnya, "dia sangat menikmati liburan."

"Tidak, dia penggila upah," bantahku. Aku memang saudara yang jujur, Hatano itu penggila upah ketika liburan datang, karena jatah uang jajan Hatano berkurang selama liburan.

[Name] kembali tertawa, cara ia tertawa memang cantik sekali. Siapa pemuda normal yang tak tertarik padanya?

"Wajar saja dia begitu, tapi kalian masih mendapatkannya dari setoran ayat, kan?" kata [name]. Tak heran, di lingkungan kami memang sudah menjamur untuk menyetor hapalan ayat ke orang tua kami dan mendapat hadiah dari itu.

"Kau harus tahu separah apa catatan hapalan Hatano," kataku. Katakanlah aku kejam, karena ini memang kejujuran.

"Aku tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu. Yang terpenting dia sudah pernah berniat menyetor dan hapal beberapa ayat." Nada bicara [name] seperti membela Hatano, entah mengapa dadaku terasa panas.

"Maksudmu?"

[Name] menoleh padaku, kemudian tersenyum, "Ingatlah saja dia pernah melakukan kebaikan, lupakan yang buruk, dan bimbing dia terus melakukan kebaikan."

Memang, sudah sangat jelas kalau [name] membela Hatano. Aku tahu, sebagai saudara seharusnya aku membela dia, tapi aku tak mau menoleransi kesalahan orang lain.

"Dari sekian banyak sifat Hatano, yang hanya kauingat hanyalah keburukannya?" tanya [name]. Aku terbelalak kaget.

Buru-buru aku membantah, "Tidak begitu!"

"Kalau begitu ingatlah selalu kebaikan Hatano, kau saudaranya, kan?" Ucapan [name] membuatku terenyuh, aku bisa merasakan rongga dadaku panas, amarahku naik, tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain:

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Jawabanku membuat senyum [name] semakin lebar.

"Maaf, Jitsui, aku tak bermaksud menghakimimu," [name] menunduk memandang jalan, "aku hanya tak suka melihat Hatano selalu disalahkan."

Aku tahu.

Sebagai saudaranya, aku juga tak suka melihat Hatano kesusahan. Tak tahukah dia kalau tiap Hatano ditampar oleh Ayah karena kesalahannya, aku juga merasa prihatin. Tapi kesalahan memang berada di sisi Hatano, aku tak bisa membantu apa pun.

"Hei, hei, hei!"

Aku mendengar suara orang bersorak, terdengar familiar.

"Hora, hora, hora!"

Aku mencari asal suara, aku mendapati dua pemuda seumuranku sedang bermain bisbol di dekat pagar setengah dikapur. Di sana ada Hatano dan Kaminaga, seperti biasa, mereka membuat keributan.

Kulihat di sampingku, wajah [name] berubah merah tomat, ia tersenyum berseri-seri, melambai kepada Hatano, walau mulut meneriakkan nama mereka berdua.

"Hatano! Kaminaga!"

Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya yang ingin ia temui hanyalah Hatano. Bukan aku, bukan Kaminaga, tidak siapapun.

Hanya Hatano.

Aku tahu bahwa [name] menyukai saudaraku, dia pernah bercerita padaku ketika dia datang ke rumahku tengah malam. Masih memakai piyama, dia menangis di luar jendela kamarku di lantai satu. Karena hal itulah kuajak masuk lewat jendela, dia bercerita kalau dia bermimpi buruk. Hatano tewas di dalam mimpinya dan [name] merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Dia bercerita padaku semua kesannya terhadap Hatano, dari sanalah aku tahu kalau [name] menyukai Hatano.

 _Well,_ aku kadang tak paham, kenapa masih ada gadis yang menyukai pemuda seperti Hatano? Dia berandalan, sering pergi main ketika Misa, catatan sikap dan hapalan buruk, dan sering membuat masalah baik dengan anak seusianya maupun orang dewasa.

Ibuku pernah berkata bahwa aku adalah pemuda taat dambaan gadis-gadis. Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang taat, sikapku baik, dan aku tak pernah mengecewakan orang tua baik dari nilai atau sikap. Suster di sekolah tempatku belajar pun mengatakan bahwa aku murid terbaik dan idaman kedua dari Miyoshi. Aku tahu, Miyoshi memang sempurna.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Hatano, aku jauh lebih baik dari Hatano.

Tapi kenapa masih ada gadis yang menyukainya?

Terlebih gadis seperti [name], dia seperti diriku dalam versi perempuan, tapi dia masih saja memilih Hatano dari sekian pemuda populer di kalangan kota.

Aku tak habis pikir dengan [name], mungkin hanya dia sendiri gadis yang memilih Hatano sebagai pemuda pujaan, karena gadis-gadis di kota ini cenderung mengejar Miyoshi atau Tazaki. Oh, Tazaki juga temanku. Kalau bukan mereka, pasti Amari, Kaminaga, atau aku. Aku tak bermaksud kelewat percaya diri, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Gadis-gadis di sini tidak suka dengan pemuda kasar dan nakal. Bagaimana dengan Kaminaga? Yah, setidaknya dia tidak akan berkata kasar kepada gadis karena justru dia sangat menghormati perempuan. Terlalu hormat, bahkan.

Hatano? _Well,_ dia sering dikatai sampah oleh gadis-gadis di sini, mereka menganggap Hatano sangat pandai merusak hari orang lain dengan kekaosan yang ia buat. Tambah oleh kekasarannya.

Kulihat, [name] tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Hatano. Entah apa, aku sendiri tidak menghampiri mereka, tetap diam di tempatku. Kulihat, ekspresi [name] tampak senang berada di sisi Hatano. Kadang ia juga meladeni Kaminaga tapi tidak sesering ia meladeni Hatano---yang bahkan bersikap tidak sopan, merangkul bahu [name] seperti Hatano merangkul teman lelakinya.

Jika itu gadis lain, Hatano pasti sudah kena sumpah serapah dan tamparan dari gadis itu.

Tak kuduga, tatapanku dengan Hatano bertemu. Aku tersentak, ia segera melambai padaku, berteriak menyapaku.

"Hoi, Jitsui! Kenapa kau tidak kemari? Jangan idiot seperti itu dan datang ke sini!"

Aku tergugu. Kaminaga juga ikut menyapaku, sama hebohnya dengan Hatano. [Name] hanya memberiku senyum, tapi jelas dia sedang mencuri-curi perhatian kepada Hatano.

Tongkat bisbol diayun-ayun oleh Hatano, memintaku untuk cepat ke sana. Aku menghela napas, tak punya opsi lain selain datang.

"Hei, Jitsui, bagaimana dengan pemotong rumputnya? Aman?" tanya Hatano, mengetuk-ngetuk bahu kirinya memakai pemukul.

"Aman," jawabku singkat. Kulirik [name], dia sibuk memandangi wajah Hatano sambil tersenyum.

Dadaku terasa terbakar, muak sekali melihat pemandangan ini.

Seakan tahu pikiranku, Kaminaga gencar mengajakku bicara, seraya sedikit demi sedikit beringsut dari Hatano dan [name]. Namun rupanya Hatano ingin ikut menimbrung sehingga Hatano ikut menyelip masuk ke dalam percakapan, sesekali [name] ikut menimbrung. Tapi dari bicaranya, ucapan [name] condong ingin meraih perhatian Hatano.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah, kuminta Hatano untuk kembali mengapur pagar, tapi [name] berkata bahwa Hatano sedang istirahat, yang kemudian diiyakan oleh Hatano.

Sialan.

Aku tahu, diam-diam Kaminaga melirikku cemas, ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi aku sudah terlanjur muak.

"Maaf, teman, aku pulang dulu. Aku ingat kalau masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan. _Bye._ " Aku memutar badan, beranjak pergi ke rumah. Oh, ya, tak ada yang menahanku pergi.

Kecuali _dia._

"Jitsui, ayolah, kau terlalu cepat pulang."

_Hatano._

Sialan.

"Ada apa, bung? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Tanpa berbalik pun aku tahu kalau Hatano memasang raut khawatir, nadanya saja sudah terlihat.

Huh.

Kutolehkan wajahku padanya, sesuai dugaan, alis Hatano naik. Kulirik sekilas dua orang di samping Hatano: raut [name] datar, terkesan dingin, tak terbaca; Kaminaga menatapku seraut cemas. Dia tak seharusnya secemas itu, kautahu.

Aku menjawab kekhawatiran Hatano.

Aku tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak cepat mati saja?"

Sekilas aku melihat raut Hatano tegang, aku langsung berbalik, berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Kudengar [name] berteriak karena betapa kasarnya aku berucap kepada saudara sendiri. Tapi aku tak peduli, Hatano jauh lebih kasar dibandingkan aku.

Kalau [name] mengajariku untuk senantiasa mengingat kebaikan orang dibanding keburukan, maka aku mengajarinya cara bercermin diri.

 

**oOo**

 

Aku tak menyahut Hatano ketika makan malam datang, atau saat ia datang ke kamarku ketika jam tidur tiba. Pintu tertutup tegas di depan muka Hatano, aku sama sekali tak memberikan Hatano akses masuk.

Ketika sarapan tadi pagi juga, aku tidak melihat kepadanya sama sekali. Selepas sarapan pun aku langsung pergi keluar, mencari udara segar. Hatano bertanya aku hendak ke mana, yang sama sekali tak kujawab.

Saudaraku bingung apa yang terjadi denganku, hingga ia bertanya kepada teman-teman yang lain, termasuk [name]. [Name] berkata sikapku sungguh berlebihan, tapi kuutarakan pada [name] untuk segera mengaca diri.  
Terserah, aku tak peduli. Persetan.

Aku duduk di barisan bangku paling depan di gereja, menatap lukisan di jendela membaurkan cahaya warna-warni, serta menggenggam tanda salib di leherku.

Tempat ini jauh lebih baik untuk mendengarkan seluruh keluhanku.

Kulipat kedua tangan, mulai berdoa. Bercerita apa yang menjadi kecamuk di dalam hatiku ketika melihat saudaraku dekat dengan gadis cantik di daerah sini.

Ruangan dimakan sunyi untuk dua jam. Selama itulah aku berdoa.

Kuharap doaku dijawab, mengejutkan jika dikabulkan. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Kutatap mata putih dingin dari sebuah patung malaikat berdiri di dekat panggung mini, mengharapkan sesuatu. Yang kupercayai adalah kalau Tuhanku sangat responsif, meski hanya tanda sekecil kacang kapri.

Kuharap aku mendapat jawabannya besok.

Aku akan ke sini lagi besok.

 

**oOo**

 

 ****Tadi malam, aku bermimpi buruk. Sangat buruk, sampai aku membayangkan gorden kamarku menjelma menjadi sosok malaikat bersayap putih, hendak mencabut nyawaku.

Aku turun untuk sarapan, kurasa aku kesiangan, tapi tak ada yang mencoba membangunkanku. Kulihat, meja makan hanya menyisakan seporsi makanan dan air minum, Ayah dan Ibu pasti sudah pergi bekerja ke luar, entah ke mana. Nenek juga.

Hatano?

Tepat ketika aku teringat Hatano, aku mendengar suara air menampar-nampar daratan bersusun batu rapi di halaman samping rumah, akses pintu menuju halaman samping terbuka setengah, memperdengarkan ada aktivitas di luar sana. Apakah Hatano? Aku bersedia berjalan mendekat, mengintip lewat sela.

Ada seseorang memunggungiku, tali suspender berbentuk alfabet 'Y' warna cokelat dan kemeja putih kusam setengah tangan serta rambut cokelat pirang pendek itu _\--_ aku kenal, dia Hatano.

Di tangan Hatano tampak sebuah ember berisi air dan batang sabun. Ia mencelupkan sabun, mengocok-ngocok, kemudian membasuh muka memakai air berwarna putih kusam tersebut, menguarkan harum sabun yang dibawa oleh tiupan angin musim panas.

Hatano sedang mencuci muka.

Tak jauh dari Hatano, ada berbaris-baris petak tanaman buah sepinggang orang dewasa sudah basah dedaunannya hingga ke akar, dan slang air digulung tak jauh dari sana. Daratan di sekitar masih basah, Hatano baru selesai menyiram bunga.

Suara teriakan kecil membuat pandanganku seketika beralih ke sumber suara, Hatano menendang tanah, mata tertutup rapat, serta sisa sabun di sekitar mata membuat daerah sekitar mata memerah-merah. Kurasa mata Hatano baru kemasukan sabun.

Kuraih ember di bawah meja konter dapur, mengisi dengan air sampai penuh, kutenteng keluar halaman samping.

Hatano masih meronta keperihan. Kasihan. Kusiram dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ooh!" Hatano berseru kaget, ia segera mengelap muka memakai tangan, mengerjap-ngerjap, segera melihat kepadaku di sampingnya. Ember di tanganku sudah kosong, kuletakkan di dekat kakiku.

Ia tampak terkejut melihatku, tapi tak menutupi rasa kekesalannya, "Jitsui! Kau sedang apa?!"

"Menyirammu. Matamu kemasukan sabun, kan?" Aku tetap menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tidak perlu sampai sekujur tubuhku kausiram, kan? Aku sudah mandi, tahu!" balas Hatano kesal.

"Kalau begitu mandi lagi," ember di dekat kakiku tak sengaja kutendang, "sampai bersih. Bersih dari noda-noda dosa."

Aku meninggalkannya basah-basahan di halaman. Hatano berteriak apa maksudku, tapi kujawab:

"Bersih dari bercak noda bernama [name] yang menyukaimu. Sampai kapan berusaha tak tahu?"

Asal kautahu, Hatano, aku adalah umat yang baik. Lebih baik daripadamu. Kuanjurkan untukmu menyucikan diri.

 

**oOo**

 

 ****Ternyata kabar aku mengabaikan Hatano sudah tersebar hingga ke seluruh remaja di Salem.

Satu per satu dari mereka menanyaiku. Dimulai dari Miyoshi, dia mendatangiku dengan membusungkan dada, kurasa begitu. Tapi dia tampak sangat percaya diri.

Kupatahkan kepercayaan diri itu dengan _tak sengaja_ menuang limun berbibit ke kepalanya ketika ia bertandang. Aku menerima pukulan rotan di bokong oleh Ayahku, tapi aku tak menyesal.

Kemudian Kaminaga, dia mendatangiku dengan cemas. Tapi kukatakan padanya untuk segera menukar kelamin menjadi perempuan, kecemasannya berlebihan seperti anak gadis. Aku tahu kejantanannya ternoda akibat ucapan pedasku.

Lalu Tazaki, dia mendatangiku baik-baik, mengajakku bicara dengan sopan. Tapi aku tahu Tazaki manipulatif seperti penipu, aku muak dengan sikap sok perhatian dan sok tenangnya. Hampir saja kurobek pojok bibirnya memakai gunting agar dia bisa tersenyum lebih lebar sedikit, sayang sekali karena Hatano datang ke halaman belakang waktu itu.

Dilanjut oleh Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri _\--_ sampai Johan pun. Aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dengan caraku sendiri. Kenapa mereka sok sekali?

Terakhir, [name].

Dia mendatangiku sekarang, ketika aku membuang tikus mati terakhir dari rumahku ke bak sampah depan rumah.

Aku tidak mengharapkan dia datang di awal (sedikit keki karena Miyoshi-lah yang datang duluan), aku juga tak kecewa dia datang paling akhir. Dia berkata padaku untuk segera berubah, dia bilang aku seperti sedang dirasuki iblis yang menyebabkan emosi, kemudian semua keadaan kembali normal.

Normal? Mimpimu.

Aku cekik dia memakai kedua tanganku. Benci. Aku benci dia. Aku benci Hatano. Aku benci semuanya. Semuanya menyimpan cinta palsu, kemudian dipersembahkan untukku. Dasar sialan. Kalau aku katakan tak butuh, tak perlu datang!

Kulihat wajah [name] membiru, tangannya mencoba melepas cengkeramanku. Dasar lemah, padahal kita sama-sama bertubuh kecil.

Kubuat dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya sekarat di kasur kamarku sore ini. Senja mulai menampakkan diri dari kaca jendela kamarku.

Sekarat dalam mimpi itu tak punya sensasi lebih. Kita berdua sama-sama pemimpi buruk. Lebih tepatnya, selalu dihantui terror dalam mimpi. Tapi semua itu tidak nyata.

Kubuat nyata sekarang, kau senang, [name]?

" _H-hhk_...," suara [name] tercekik, "l-lepaskan aku. K-Kau ... benar-benar dirasuki. Kau harus ke gereja sekarang ...!"

"Aku dirasuki. Apa pedulimu?" ujarku dingin. "Kau juga manusia mortal, dapat mati. Bertemu kematian lebih cepat tak buruk juga, kan?"

Suara muntah terdengar. [Name] muntah ludah, aku tidak jijik.

"Aku mati setelahmu. Tenang saja, kau takkan sendiri," cekikanku semakin menguat, "enak, bukan?"

"S-Sinting kau!"

Hee ... dia mengumpat.

"Semua orang punya bakat menjadi sinting," kataku.

"K-Kenapa kaulakukan ini ... padaku?" Tangan [name] semakin melemas, pasokan udara ke darahnya semakin sempit, "Aku tahu ... kau tak sejahat ini."

Seketika aku tertawa, tahu apa dia soal jahat? Tahu apa [name] soal _jahat_? Aku tahu dia umat yang baik, dia tak mengenal hitam busuk pada jiwa manusia, dia hanya mengenal harapan tak terhingga dan surga.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?

[Name] kembali berkata, "Aku tahu ... kau umat yang baik. Kau anak baik ... semenjak lahir. Kau berbeda dari Hatano, aku ingin kau tetap menjadi orang baik."

Aku tertawa keras, kucekik dia semakin keras. Kau baru saja menuangkan segelas nafsu, [name], opsi yang sangat salah.

"Hatano lagi," nadaku berbau sinis, "apakah selamanya kau akan membandingkanku dengan Hatano?"

"B-Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Atau kau berkata begitu agar aku melepasmu?"

"T-Tidak!"

"Atau kau mendekatiku dan yang lain agar kaubisa mendekati saudaraku?!"

"B-Bukan!"

"Jangan asal jawab saja, tolol!" Aku menendang kaki kasur, "Yang kusebutkan tadi memang benar, kan? BENAR?"

[Name] meringis, air mata meleleh di sudut mata, ia menangis namun sedikit-sedikit karena kehabisan napas. Aku sengaja melonggarkan sedikit cekikanku agar dia bisa bicara.

Yang kukatakan barusan tidak salah, kan?

IYA?

Dobrakan pintu di kamarku membuat tanganku lepas dari leher [name]. Hatano memergokiku, mungkin karena mendengar suara berteriak-teriak dari dalam kamarku.

Hatano melihat kepada [name] sebelum beralih menatapku murka.

"KAU _\--_ SEDANG _\--_ APA?!"

Aku segera melompat mundur dari tempatku. [Name] terbatuk-batuk, nyaris muntah ke kasurku. Hatano menatap [name] cemas, kemudian kembali memelototiku.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Jitsui!"

Ia menerjangku, aku segera menjauh, menendang dadanya agar menjauh. Hatano tidak siap menerima tendanganku, dia mundur hingga hampir meniban [name].

Aku segera berlari keluar, Hatano mengejarku. Kuabaikan panggilan dari Ayah dan Ibu. Aku menabrak Nenek, Ayahku berteriak marah. Aku harus kabur, jauh dari sini.

Kunaikki sepedaku, memacu sepeda sekencang mungkin dari rumah, tak peduli meski hari semakin gelap.

Aku lari, sedapat mungkin bersembunyi.

 

**oOo**

 

_dia menjauh_

 

_mengayuh sepeda, dia pergi menjauh_

 

_melindasi kekecewaan_

_malu_

 

_marah_

 

_takut_

 

_kalut_

 

_benci_

 

_turut angin mengikutinya pergi_

 

_kasihan kepada anak Adam tak henti membenci_

 

_hingga sampai rodanya berhenti_

 

_di depan rumah Tuhan bernaungkan salib_

 

_gereja mati tak lagi sudi dikunjungi_

 

_tapi dia sudi_

 

_karena hanya tempat itu dia bisa berhenti_

 

_kemudian menyusun rencana kembali_

 

_dan memupuk seni membenci_

 

_lagi_

 

 

**oOo**

 

 ****Aku memang sudah sangat telat untuk memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali ke gereja lagi. Kemarin terlalu banyak gangguan sehingga aku tak bisa pergi, termasuk pengganggu bernama _teman-temanku_.

Gereja ini sudah ditinggalkan, berada di sudut kota yang terlupakan, rumput-rumput liar menjulang tinggi seperti pagar tajam di sekeliling gereja, perlu usaha untukku menembus rumput-rumput tajam itu.

Aku menyandarkan sepedaku di dinding gereja.

Pintu gereja itu tertutup tegas meskipun sudah tua, aku menurunkan gagang pintu, terkunci. Tak masalah, aku tahu cara menjebol kuncinya.

Aku memukul gagang pintu ke atas dengan keras, knop pintu sudah hampir lepas akibat dimakan rayap, kemudian kutendang bagian bawah pintu dengan sedikit dobrakan.

Pintu itu terbuka, gagang pintu kuningan telah berkarat, benda itu terlepas dari pintu kayu. Pintu kayu tersebut pun sudah keropos, umur gereja ini sudah ada sejak zaman Pembantaian Boston tahun 1692, tapi tidak ada yang bersusah payah merawat gereja ini.

Kudorong daun pintu. Segera saja kututup mulut dan hidungku ketika debu dan bau lembab menyeruak ke dalam hidungku, ada jaring laba-laba besar menghalangi ambang pintu, kupukul sarang tersebut memakai batang kayu di halaman. Aku masuk seraya membawa tongkat, berjaga-jaga. Jelas saja tidak ada siapapun di sini, hanya debu dan binatang-binatang jorok di sudut bangunan.

Di altar gereja, aku mendapati patung malaikat menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan kepala tertoleh ke bawah. Ada bekas retak di leher patung malaikat itu, kurasa posisi kepalanya itu disebabkan kepalanya hampir putus dari badannya. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu berumur.

Tapi menakjubkan, bukan? Melihat leher malaikat hampir buntung, malaikat saja mortal. Apalagi manusia.

Aku berjalan menuju patung, mengeluarkan kalung salib dari balik kemeja bergaris-garisku, tersenyum kepada malaikat berwajah murung.

"Kau saksi bisu Pembantaian Boston, ya? Kasihan sekali kau, maukah kau jadi saksi lagi untukku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku datang untuk menagih jawaban atas doaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada gema suaraku dan bau lembab menyengat di sekeliling ruangan.

Aku menutup mataku, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Mulai berdoa. Aku tidak mungkin berdoa di gereja tengah kota, aku pasti cepat ditemukan orang-orang.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara, sementara hari semakin gelap dan gelap. Gereja pun gelap gulita, tak ada jendela di sini, hanya pintu terbuka dengan latar rumput-rumput menjulang tinggi.

Tanganku gemetar, bahuku ikut bergetar. Amarahku naik, rahangku mengatup keras, aku mati-matian menahan tangis. Aku membuka mataku, benar-benar merasa dilecehkan.

Doaku tidak dijawab.

Aku sudah sangat serius berdoa, aku sungguh berharap akan dijawab, tapi yang ada hanyalah sunyi dan aku berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh. Semuanya gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa pun, tapi mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Tapi doaku tidak dijawab!

Cerita bohong kalau _Joan of Arc_ dari Perancis pernah mendengar wahyu Tuhan, cerita bohong kalau Tuhan memang mendengar dan menyayangi umat-umatnya.

Semuanya bohong!

"TUHAN TIDAK ADA!"

Aku berteriak, entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihat mata putih dingin si malaikat seperti sedang melihatku dari tundukannya. Aku berlari, memukul patung tersebut hingga kepalanya yang nyaris putus, kini sudah benar-benar putus. Kepala itu menggelinding ke dekat kakiku, mata dingin itu entah bagaimana caranya bisa tepat menatap padaku.

Aku menatap ke bawah, dadaku kembang-kempis, aku menatap benci kepada mata dingin mengejek itu. Kutendang kepala itu hingga menabrak organ gereja, menabrak tangga melodi, membuat bunyi-bunyi acak yang membelah sepi. Kenapa sampai orgen gereja pun mengejekku?!

Aku berteriak marah, aku mendorong patung malaikat itu sampai rubuh ke lantai, badan patung terpisah menjadi empat bagian. Aku menendang lemari di dekat altar, memaki-maki.

"TUHAN ITU TAK PERNAH ADA!"

Joan dari Perancis itu pembohong. Dia memang pantas dibakar hidup-hidup, dia memang _penyihir_. Begitu juga dengan mereka yang dieksekusi di kotaku pada tahun 1692 dengan tuduhan melakukan praktik sihir.

Mereka semua penyihir!

SEMUANYA PEMBOHONG!

" _TUHAN ITU TAK PERNAH ADA_!"

Aku mencabut kalung dari leherku melempar ke sembarang arah.

Aku berteriak marah.

Organ bodoh di sudut ruangan terus saja menyanyi!

"BEDEBAH KAU!"

Aku mengamuk, melempar kursi ke orgen, menimbulkan bunyi _dang!_ keras, serta melodi acak seperti sedang mengejek.

Aku berlutut, menekan telingaku, aku seperti mendengar suara gema tawa.

 

_Kau bodoh_

_Kau bodoh_

_Kau bodoh_

 

"DIAM!" jeritku marah.

Tawa di telingaku semakin keras, semakin banyak, semakin ramai.

Aku menutup mata, wajah-wajah tersenyum berputar-putar di kepalaku, termasuk wajah-wajah temanku.

Dimulai dari wajah Ayah yang tertawa ketika aku tak baik dalam mencangkul ladang jagung sementara Hatano bisa.

Wajah Ibu yang tertawa ketika aku dipukul rotan oleh Nenekku.

Wajah Nenek yang tertawa ketika aku salah melafalkan ayat ketika setoran.

Wajah Miyoshi yang tersenyum mengejek padaku karena dia lebih kaya dan sempurna.

Wajah Kaminaga yang tertawa ketika aku pias melihat pemotong rumputku jatuh ke kolam.

Wajah Tazaki yang tersenyum tenang padaku seakan dia tahu isi hatiku.

Wajah tertawa lain, lain, lain.

Terakhir, yang paling kubenci.

Wajah Hatano dan [name] yang saling menukar senyum di belakangku.

Pita suaraku memberontak keras, menggemakan teriakan tak terima, aku menggila, aku tenggelam dalam gelap serta suara tawa menyerangku beramai-ramai, dan orgen gereja yang membuat melodi sumbang ketika dihantam kepala patung.

Juga mata dingin si malaikat di dekat kakiku.

_Aku_

_Bisa_

_Gila_

_Gila_

_Gila_

_Gila_

_GILA._

Malam itu, aku bermaksud menghancurkan seisi-isi gereja dengan luapan kemarahanku.

 

**oOo**

 

_anak Adam percaya ia umat yang baik_

 

_berdoa, berdoa, berdoa tak berhenti_

 

_harapan dibalas kecewa_

 

_dikata Tuhan tak pernah absen_

 

_tapi nyatanya?_

 

_tuhan pengingkar_

 

_tuhan tak mendengar_

 

_tuhan tak penyayang_

 

_tuhan-lah pembohong_

 

_harapan umat sendiri_

 

_tak pernah dijawab_

 

_semuanya hanyalah permainan_

 

_roda kehidupan_

 

_di mana kau di atas_

 

_aku di bawah_

 

_berlaku sebaliknya_

 

_anak Adam cukuplah engkau memutar_

 

_tuas rodanya_

 

_perbaiki_

 

_perbaiki_

 

_perbaiki nasibmu_

 

_curang tak masalah_

 

_manusia memang hina_

 

_hidup dengan perjudian_

 

_demi kemenangan_

 

_egoisme._

 

**oOo**

"Jitsui!"

Mereka menemukanku. Tidak, seisi Salem menemukanku. Wajar saja, api di tengah malam itu sangatlah mencolok.

Gereja di dekatku sudah diselimuti api, sementara aku berdiri di depan sebuah tiang salib terbakar.

Tidak.

Ini salib terbalik.

Bisik-bisik memenuhi gerombolan manusia di pinggiran gereja, saling memepetkan diri, Ayah dan Ibu pun tidak mau menghampiri, mereka sedang menahan malu.

Hanya teman-temanku yang berani.

"Jitsui, astaga," Miyoshi tercengang melihat gereja peninggalan tahun 1692 kubakar, "kau ... apa yang telah kauperbuat?"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau suka keindahan, bukan? Nah, cobalah lihat itu," aku menunjuk kepada salib terbalik yang kubakar, "indah, bukan?"

Miyoshi menatapku tidak percaya.

"Jitsui!" Tazaki maju, rautnya cemas, "Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi, dengan perbuatanmu ini, kau bisa dieksekusi."

Ah, sifat Tazaki yang _tahu sebelum aku tahu_ ini kambuh lagi.

Aku mengangkat alis, "Lalu? Toh mati pun tak masalah bagiku."

"Jangan asal bicara kau!" Hatano membentakku, mukanya memerah, entah marah atau malu. Di sampingnya ada [name] yang menahan tangis, menatapku tak percaya.

Kutanggapi Hatano, "Jangan asal bicara?"

Dada Hatano kembang-kempis, ia mendatangiku, menarik kerah kemejaku, "Kau mati pun aku peduli, kau saudaraku!"

Aku menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu diarak keliling kota kemudian dieksekusi!" Air mata Hatano mengalir, ia tampak ketakutan sekali, suaranya pun kacau.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua?! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Hatano di depan mukaku.

Aku mendengus, menutup mata sejenak seraya tersenyum tipis.

[Name] datang padaku, dia tampak sukses menangis, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup tapi tak sanggup berbicara.

Teriakan di kerumunan warga di pinggiran gereja tidak jauh dari makian kalau aku adalah penyihir, atau pengumbar kesesatan, atau tak jauh dari label _sesat_. Aku tak peduli.

Guncangan dari Hatano mengingatkanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hatano.

Aku menatapnya, tersenyum, sama ketika aku tersenyum melihat Hatano menang dalam perlombaan olahraga di sekolah.

"Pertama, aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan [name]."

Alis Hatano bergetar, seperti bahunya kini yang bergetar. Ia tak menyangka, begitu juga dengan [name].

"Kedua, Tuhan itu tidak ada."

Aku mengarahkan jempol ke belakangku, tepat ke salib terbalik terbakar.

"Ketiga, karena kau."

"A-Apa?" Hatano masih tidak paham rupanya.

Ketika ia akan berucap kembali, kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya menyatu, namun cukup lama.

Semua orang di sana tampak terkejut, begitu pula dengan Hatano. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi.

Ah, sial, air mataku mengalir.

Aku melepasnya, tersenyum lebar. Aku lega, sangat lega bahkan. Rasanya aku sangat bahagia, melebihi kebahagiaanku ketika masih menjadi umat yang baik.

"Masih tak sadar juga kau?" Hatano memang saudaraku yang manis, tapi sangat bodoh, "Bukan hanya [name] yang menyukaimu sedemikian dalamnya."

Belum selesai Hatano terkejut, aku sudah menarik lehernya seraya aku mundur, menjatuhkan diri ke salib yang kubakar.

Sebelum panas tak terkira serta gelap menyertaiku, aku mendengar teriakan Kaminaga yang berucap cinta padaku dan [name] yang menjerit.

Di dalam api, aku memeluk erat Hatano.

Kurasa ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku.

 

_Aku sudah bebas._

_Bebas dari segalanya._

 

.

.

.

.

_telepon bunyi, membelah sunyi_

 

_diangkat hening, disapa tak bunyi_

 

_hitam_

 

_hitam_

 

_hitam_

 

_sunyi_

 

_tengok kiri, tiang dibakar terbalik_

 

_terbalik_

 

_balik_

 

_balik_

 

_balik_

 

_ombang-ambing inkonsistensi_

 

_gali kubur, menari melodi mati_

 

_ti_

 

_ti_

 

_ti_

 

_ti[k]._

 

.

.

.

 

**_the reeling [end]_ **

 

.

.

.

.

.

_**Catatan kaki:** _

******1) Massachusetts** , daerah di benua Amerika sekitar Oregon. Kalau kalian tahu M.I.T (kampus) pasti tahu Massachusetts.

 **2) Salem** , kota kecil bagian dari Massachusetts yang pernah heboh dengan Pembantaian Boston tahun 1692. Singkatnya, Pengadilan Penyihir di Salem.

 **3) The Reeling** , ini terinspirasi dari lagu Passion Pit - The Reeling. Penyanyinya mengidap bipolar. Makna lagunya itu kek ada orang yg terperangkap dan dia butuh kebebasan, dia bebas sampe ada orang yg bisa merobek halangan kebebasannya. Lagunya Old English plus indie, lagu lama tapi asik //ngik. Aku cuma terinspirasi bagian kebebasannya aja, bipolarnya gak ada sangkutpaut sama ff ini.

Latar agama di sini udah ketahuan pasti ya, kebiasaan agama juga aku ambil dari kebiasaan orang berkulit putih tahun 1900-an, mungkin sampe sekarang masih diterapkan.

Kebiasaan warganya juga kuambil dari standar western tahun 1900-an.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
